While You Were Sleeping
by jessica499499
Summary: Jim finds a battered and beaten up Vulcan one night and saves him. Little does he know that the encounter will end up changing his whole life. Alternate universe. Slash. Spirk. Spork. Multi-chapter. Now complete. Read and review please.
1. Jim the Hero

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue me.

P.S: The title of this story is also the name of a decent movie from decades ago. I do not own it and I am not copying the plot in any way, shape, or form. Please don't waste reviews pointing it out.

* * *

It all started with Jim trying to be a hero, AKA the person that he couldn't help but be. Jim had been walking down the slanted streets of San Francisco back to his dorm on campus when he caught sight of the group of cadets behind the bar he had just left.

It wasn't a rare sight to see cadets out and about on the streets of San Francisco, but there was something subtly wrong with the particular group he had spotted.

Instead of the usual inebriated banter of a normal Saturday night group, Jim could hear cussing and screaming coming from the shadows. It was suspicious enough to draw him closer and to see the motionless form that lay curled into a ball in the center of the mob, surrounded by a pool of green blood and still being kicked violently.

Jim instantly had his communicator open and was contacting the police while assessing the situation. He quickly gave the operator the information on their location and circumstances before he rushed foreword to break up the mob.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

All eyes turned to Jim as he broke through the group and stood over the deathly still figure they had beaten to a bloody pulp.

Jim knew some of the faces around him, most of which were people from the security training that he'd run into during his self defense courses, and could easily believe that they were capable of such a vicious act of xenophobia.

"Get out of here. We've got no beef with a human like you."

The one who spoke, Darren, Jim recalled briefly, glared down at their bleeding victim.

"It's invaders like this that we've got a problem with."

Jim braced himself for a fight as he glared at Darren, disgusted with his xenophobic opinions.

"If you have a problem with him, you've got a problem with me." He challenged menacingly.

Several of the cadets wavered at the threat, knowing that at his worst Kirk was still a better fighter than any of them, but the general pack mentality was raring for a fight and the numbers gave them courage.

"It's one against 20. The odds aren't in your favor."

Jim smirked slightly as he tried to stall long enough for the paramedics to get there. He didn't know how badly the man at his feet was hurt and Jim didn't want him to get more damaged during a fight.

"I've never had the odds in my favor and I still tend to come up on top."

Jim had barely got the words out before his fist made contact with the nearest member of the group and sent him flying against the nearest brick wall. In the same blinding flash of movement Kirk was able to take down two more men before the others were able to react.

Every ounce of his focus was centered on drawing the attention and group away from the injured alien at his feet and surviving this encounter.

By the time he'd managed to put half a dozen feet between them the paramedic's sirens were blaring down the street.

To their credit the San Francisco police were just quick on arriving at the scene and stopping the remaining 5 young men from damaging Jim even more.

(The other 15 were lying around on the ground in various stages of consciousness and bleeding.)

Jim had at least three of his fingers on his left hand broken, a split lip, and at least 4 bruised ribs, but he was a lot better off then the men around him.

His only concern was for the cadet's victim, who had been raced into the ambulance the moment they had him stable.

One of the paramedics snatched Jim's wrist and practically dragged him onto the back of the ambulance just before they took off, apparently because he looked much worse then he felt.

The paramedics ignored Jim completely as they fussed over the man on the gurney, who Jim could now see was a Vulcan.

The man's whole face was varying shades of emerald and the gauze plastered over his wounds were quickly turning an even darker shade than his face. One of the tips of his pointed ears looked half torn beneath his blood caked hair and his slanted eyebrows were cut up to ribbons. Even of the man did survive his injuries he was going to have a ton of scars.

Jim didn't know a ton about Vulcan's but he could tell one when he saw one. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, Jim just stared at the man trying to figure out what in the world a Vulcan would be doing on Earth.

They weren't a common sight, even with San Francisco's high extraterrestrial population.

The paramedic that had dragged Jim into the ambulance spared him a quick glance as he put pressure on the Vulcan's wounds.

"Could you check his pockets for some kind of identification? I need to know if he's got any allergies."

Jim nodded and fished through the Vulcan's pants pockets gently.

He was met with nothing in the first and almost thought the same of the second when his fingertips brushed a scrap of metal.

He pulled it out carefully and held it up to the light.

It was a Starfleet emblem pin, worn from a great deal of contact.

Despite more searching, nothing more could be found to identify the bleeding man.

The ambulance got to the hospital quickly and rushed the man into the ER, Jim trailing quickly behind to make sure he was okay.

The paramedic gave his diagnoses on the run as they raced towards the ER and Jim was able to hear it all.

"Unconscious Vulcan with severe head trauma and several lacerations all over his body. Suspected internal bleeding and abnormal blood chemistry to be treated with caution. Bruising and several broken bones noted."

Jim had to stop from there as the man was rushed through the ER doors and out of his sight.

He was left alone outside with the man's pin still in hand and a strong urge to follow him.

He couldn't explain the feeling at all, but something told him he would see the man again.

* * *

I hope everyone who just read the first chapter is ready to read the next 30 pages I have planned for this story. All I can promise is that this story will be very long and very good. Please read and review. 5 reviews = the next chapter.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. An Unknown Vulcan

Jim ended up spending the next 2 hours at the hospital under the watchful gaze of the hospital staff as they mended all of his injuries.

The staff fretted over Jim the whole time while the blonde spaced out, his entire mind focused on the enigma that was the unnamed Vulcan. Surely the hospital had found out who he was by now right? How many Vulcans could there be in San Francisco anyway?

Once his nurse was done stabbing Jim with every available Hypo the hospital had she left him on his own. This finally gave Jim a chance to sneak away and check on the status of the mysterious Vulcan.

He approached the young night nurse that was manning the help desk with his flirtiest grin and leaned against the counter lightly.

His eyes flashed across her name tag just as she took notice of his presence.

"Oh my…Um can I help you sir?" She questioned timidly.

"I believe you can Rosy. I'm a little worried about my Vulcan friend that got brought in with me a couple of hours ago. Can you tell me if he's still in surgery or been placed in a room yet? It's really important I find him."

He wasn't lying. It felt very important that he know the Vulcan was okay and being looked after.

The young nurse looked absolutely flustered under his beseeching gaze and looked around for a sign of any other nurses.

She then smiled softly and typed something in quickly on her computer.

"The Vulcan you say? We have him listed as a Ri-fainu, an unknown Vulcan. We weren't able to identify him for his DNA or fingerprints. He had no personal possessions on him and his DNA is a previously unknown gene combination. Do you know him? Are you a family member?"

Jim lowered his head and tried his best to look pathetic.

"No I'm not, but I'm pretty much all he has on Earth."

It was true in a sense. He was in possession of the only thing that the Vulcan had on him on Earth.

Rosy flashed him a pitying look and then glanced back at her screen.

"He's just been taken out of surgery and placed in an isolated recovery ward. I can't authorize visitors at this time. You'll have to try back tomorrow."

Kirk's heart sank at her words, but he was happy to know that he could see the Vulcan tomorrow.

"Thanks Rosy. I'll be sure to be here as soon as I can tomorrow. You make sure my friend is taken care of okay?"

Rosy kept blushing, but nodded happily.

"Of course Sir."

Jim flashed her a half hearted grin before turning around and looking longingly in the direction of the isolated recovery ward.

Something in him ached at the thought of having to wait 24 hours, but he brushed the feeling aside with a sigh.

He made his way back to Star Fleet campus with little else on his mind but the sight of the battered Vulcan.

All the while, Jim continued to stroke the pin in his pocket that he'd found on the Vulcan and calculate what classes he would have to ditch to see him tomorrow.

* * *

A short little chapter to thank the many wonderful people who reviewed! Thank you all so much!

I want to answer a few review questions here too. One person pointed out that Spock should have scars after the beating he just had, but I figure in the Star Trek future the tech will be sophisticated enough to get rid of scaring. So that line isn't a typo.

Also another person felt uncomfortable about my asking for 5 reviews before posting another chapter. I only ask it because I've finished the story on my computer and I figure it'll be fair to wait until each chapter gets five reviews before reviewing so that I don't post them all at once and not get any reviews per chapter or overload people with too much of the story at once. It'll also allow the people who really like this story to have a say in how quickly it's posted.

Anyway, I thank you all very much for your positive and helpful responses to the last chapter and hope you all like this one just as much.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Doctor Bones

Jim thankfully didn't have to ditch any of his classes the next day because one of the engineering students had blown up the engineering classroom he was scheduled to report to, which gave him the afternoon off.

He didn't hesitate to make the 10 minute walk to the hospital to see the Vulcan he hadn't been able to shake from his thoughts all night.

When he arrived his gaze instantly sought out Rosy's from behind the help desk as he put on his patented flirty grin again.

"Good afternoon Rosy. Busy day?" He asked casually. He didn't want to seem too eager to see the Vulcan and make her ask what reason he wanted to see him.

Rosy blushed scarlet at the sound of his voice and quickly put down the PADD she had been using.

"Why, good afternoon Mister…"

"Kirk." He added helpfully.

"Kirk, right. I suppose you want to see your Vulcan friend now?"

Jim kicked his smile up a notch and nodded.

"Very much so. Is he up for visitors?"

Rosy picked up her PADD again and began scrolling down some lists.

"He's still in recovery, but he's been moved into room B57. He hasn't awakened from his coma yet, but he's not listed as not being able to have visitors. We still haven't been able to figure out who he is. No one with his description has been filed as missing on Earth and Vulcan's are very meticulous with their missing person's records. I checked them last night and couldn't find a single one that matched the Ri-fainu. If he doesn't awaken or get reported as missing soon, we might never know who he is."

Jim felt horrible at the thought of the Vulcan not awakening or his loved ones not knowing his fate.

"Thanks Rosy. Maybe a friendly voice will help him wake up." He commented half heartedly as he walked towards the B building.

He was able to find the room with little effort and had to take a deep breath before entering.

It was much worse than he had feared.

The Vulcan had several tubes inserted into his skin that were force feeding him fluids, alone with several wires linking him to different machines.

Almost every inch of the man was dark emerald from his bruises and what wasn't bruised looked broken.

The cuts on his face had been healed as best as they could in several places, but some looked like they would leave lingering scars. Thankfully it looked like the doctors had managed to save his torn ear and return it to its proper shape. A small favor in a cruel world.

Now that Jim was at his side he was at a loss as to what he should do. He didn't know this man. He didn't know if the sound of his voice would be perceived as soothing or terrifying, seeing as his voice could be mistaken for the voice of one of the Vulcan's attackers.

He at least knew enough about Vulcan's to know that he shouldn't touch the poor man. The guy didn't need Jim's thoughts in his head right now. Who knew if he would even understand Standard to begin with?

Still Jim felt the need to do something and came up with an idea as his fingers skimmed the edges of the pin in his pocket.

He fished the tiny piece of metal out of his pocket and placed it in the open palm of the Vulcan before him.

Maybe at least the feel of something familiar would lesson his stress and give him reason to awaken.

Feeling slightly better Jim leaned over to whisper into the Vulcan's ear.

"Sorry about having to borrow your pin. I hope you don't think all humans are terrible because of those losers that attacked you. Those guys are the worst of the worst on Earth and I'll be testifying against every single one of them. They won't be hurting you ever again."

He paused as he wondered what else to say.

"I'm sorry you have to be here all alone. I'm sure the hospital will find out who you are eventually. It wouldn't hurt if you'd wake up though. I'm sure you've got people out there somewhere in the universe missing you."

Jim was just about to turn and leave the Vulcan in peace when he caught sight of the hand before him close over the trinket tenderly.

The heart monitor to his right slowed slightly from the fast paced beat it had been giving off since he'd entered the room and Jim wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Since no alarm stared blaring to bring the orderly in he figured not.

"Did I do that?" He wondered out loud.

"It would seem so kid." Answered a gruff voice behind him.

Jim jumped at being caught off guard and immediately took a fighting stance as he spun around.

The doctor in the doorway put up his hands in surrender and smiled.

"No need to freak kid. I'm not here to hurt you. Whole Hippocratic Oath and all."

Jim relaxed slowly and lowered his raised fists.

"Sorry Doc. You can never be too careful in this world."

The doctor nodded and walked over to the Vulcan's side.

"Very true kid. I wish Ri-fainu over here would have been more careful."

Jim felt anger bubble up inside of him at the comment.

"It isn't his fault those basturds ganged up on him. It was 20 against 1!"

The doctor held his hands up in surrender again.

"Now, now Kid. I ain't saying it was his fault. Anybody should be able to walk down the street and not have to fear for their safety. I just wish he'd been found sooner. I had to reset almost every bone in his body."

Jim grimaced at the thought.

"I got to him as quickly as I could Doctor Bones, but like I said the numbers weren't really in our favor."

The doctor raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Names Doctor McCoy kid, not Doctor Bones and I'm guessing you're the little hero that saved this guy from being killed."

Jim blushed lightly looked away.

"I like Bones better." He commented to hide his embarrassment.

McCoy took this as confirmation and nodded.

"Whatever Kid. My only question is why and how in the world you got in here. I know none of my nurses would allow such a thing. You must have been batting those baby blues at the service desk nurse Rosy."

Jim avoided eye contact with the doctor, knowing that he wasn't good at lying.

"I plead the fifth on the second question, but I'll answer the first. You were right about me being the one who trashed the guys who beat him up. When I found out how badly he was hurt and how no one claimed him, I felt someone should be here. Don't blame any of the nurses. I can be very persuasive when I want to be"

McCoy just rolled his eyes.

"I don't doubt it. Still, you're the only one who seems to give a damn about this guy. I've contacted missing persons on both Earth and Vulcan, but neither of them known of a missing Vulcan that match this guy by a long shot. With his weird blood chemistry I can't get a very good DNA read out either. I've sent samples to be processed by our lab, but as far as I can tell he's some kind of hybrid.

Vulcan mixed with something I can't identify. Vulcan is a very dominant gene in breeding and my people may be sorting out for weeks just what other species is mucking up his DNA. It'll be darn near impossible to separate the two even then though. Best hope this guys got is to either be reported missing or wake up and neither look likely.

I've tested his stomach contents and with all the Vulcan food there I assume he wasn't on Earth long before they jumped him. So I doubt anyone on Earth will be claiming him anytime soon and the odds of him waking anytime soon are also lower than dirt. He's gone into a Vulcan healing trance to heal his injuries, but the damn bastards hit his head so hard they damaged his mind.

Probably the only reason they were able to beat him up at all despite his race being stronger is the fact one of them got a good head shot in right away to the back of his skull. Now he's stuck somewhere between rebooting and healing in an uninterrupted loop.

Outside he's going to be fine and dandy before the end of the month, but inside…..Unless something powerful pulls him out of it I doubt he'll ever regain consciousness. I've put in the paperwork for a Vulcan mind healer to be requested, but they're in high demand and his case isn't in immediate danger. He'll be lucky if he gets his head looked at within the next year and by then his will to live might just dry up."

Jim felt sick at the news. This guy was even more alone than he had feared and his chances were even slimmer. This guy had no one who missed him enough to even report him missing, just like Jim. No one in his life had cared if he lived or died until he met his late father's long time friend Christopher Pike. Pike told him he could do better, that he could make a difference. It was Pike's influence that made him join Star Fleet and it was this man's sad plight that made him want to stay by his side.

"Why are you telling me all this? I'm not family, I don't know him anymore than you do." Jim asked in puzzlement.

The doctor said nothing for a long moment; he merely looked at the bandaged Vulcan and signed.

"Like I said kid, you seem to be the only one who gives a damn. It'll be good if he isn't alone during this stage and I can't very well pay some nurse to sit at his side and read Cosmo to him. I can authorize that you have visitation rights despite the fact that you don't know him or share blood. Hell, I'll give you community service hours if you need them for it, but if you want to sit at his side and try and get him to wake up I ain't going to stop you."

Jim was touched by his concern. This doctor actually cared if this guy woke up or not, and he was willing to let Jim try and help.

He'd definitely have to befriend his man.

"You're a kind man Doctor Bones." He finally answered.

The gruff looking older man flushed lightly, but waved the complement away without pause.

"I just don't need this guy filling up a perfectly good bed or you seducing one of my nurses to try and get to see him. You can stay as long as you want now and next time I'll have a pass waiting for you with Nurse Rosy. If you get into trouble with any of the other doctors for it just tell them Doctor McCoy gave you permission and they'll shut up."

"I'm guessing they're smart enough to know not to mess you with you right Doctor Bones?"

Doctor McCoy scoffed and leaned against the door frame wearily.

"You're damn right they are kid, but if you're a smart one and don't want to get kicked out of here I suggest you drop the whole Doctor Bones thing. Makes me sound like some horror movie doctor from the 19th century."

Jim nodded playfully before he glanced at his watch.

"Shit, I need to be in my next class in 5 minutes. I gotta to go Bones."

Jim grabbed his bag off the ground in a rush and nearly knocked McCoy off balance as he raced through the door.

"Watch over him for me Bones!" He called over his shoulder.

McCoy opened his mouth to correct him, but Jim was already too far down the hall to hear.

"I guess I can live with Bones." He relented with a dramatic sigh.

He gave the Vulcan's readouts a glance and noticed that they had picked up a bit since the blonde had left.

"I'll be damn if that kid's voice ain't breaking through that Vulcan voodoo of yours." He grumbled to himself.

He noted the changes on the Vulcan's chart and was almost out the door before he paused.

"You better thank your lucky stars that kid cared enough to stop them and come check on you. If it wasn't for him I doubt you'd be breathing at all. So wake up if just for his sake if not for your own. I've seen too many people pinning over the breathing yet dead to watch him do that for a person he doesn't even know. So you better wake up soon."

The Vulcan's readout didn't flux like they did when the blond talked, but McCoy got the distinct impression he'd been heard.

McCoy turned the lights off in the room and hoped the Vulcan was at least having good dreams.

* * *

Okay, I know what you're all thinking. Surely someone should be able to figure out who and what Spock is. For the sake of the story I'm making it so that although Spock is the first Human and Vulcan hybrid ever, very few people know that he exists at all. I'm sure the doctors that helped with his conception and care have written papers about him, but they would never directly use his name or picture.

Also I think several other species of alien are able to breed with Vulcans without help, so naturally human wouldn't be their first idea. For the most part, I just need Spock to remain a mystery for the moment. It's an AU story so I say that it's allowed.

P.S: Thanks so much everyone for the sweet reviews! I feel so happy right now I could cry! I hope you all like this new chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. The Thoughts of the Dreaming

Spock knew he was dreaming.

There was no other way to explain how he could be 10 years old again and back on Vulcan. He knew that what was happening to him had long since passed and he could not really be reliving it now, but the sharp kicks of his classmates felt very real and very painful.

"Half-breed!"

"Abomination!"

"Blood traitor!"

Their taunts were as painful now as they had been then and Spock knew he would not be saved. No one had ever tried to save him.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

A voice, a distinctly pissed off voice, cut through the curses.

Spock dared not open his eyes to find the voice was nothing more than a figment of his imagination.

"Get out of here. We've got no beef with a human like you." His bullies called out menacingly.

"It's invaders like this that we've got a problem with." He continued with a sharp kick to Spock's side.

A human? Spock thought to himself. What would a human be doing on Vulcan, let alone in one of his dreams?

"If you have a problem with him, you've got a problem with me." His savior challenged menacingly.

Spock feared for the human who had come to his rescue, no doubt unaware of the strength difference between their species.

"It's one against 20. The odds aren't in your favor." One of his attackers taunted.

The answering voice of his rescuer was proud and confident.

"I've never had the odds in my favor and I still tend to come up on top."

Spock could hear the fight going on around him between the human and his classmates and he prayed for the human's safety as he marveled at his courage.

No one, human or Vulcan, had ever come to his aid other than his mother.

As much as he longed to see the face of his savior his eyes would not open and all he could do was fade in and out of consciousness.

Almost unconsciously his right hand groped around for the pin he normally kept hidden away in his pocket that had been given to him by his father. It had been the only non-educational gift Sarek had ever given him and he illogically cherished it greatly.

When he could not find it he felt himself begin to panic uncontrollably.

Had he lost it? Had the bullies taken it? Where….?

"Sorry about having to borrow your pin." The now familiar human voice broke through his thoughts.

Spock tried to open his eyes and see the human who had saved him, but found himself too weak to even try. His whole body felt numb and he could perceive nothing of his surroundings like he had been able to when the bullies had attacked him before.

"I hope you don't think all humans are terrible because of those losers that attacked you. Those guys are the worst of the worst on Earth and I'll be testifying against every single one of them. They won't be hurting you ever again."

Humans? Earth? He'd been on Vulcan, with his classmates….not on Earth. Still the voice continued without pause.

"I'm sorry you have to be here all alone. I'm sure the hospital will find out who you are eventually. It wouldn't hurt if you'd wake up though. I'm sure you've got people out there somewhere in the universe missing you."

'I am Spock.' He thought groggily, his head pulsing with increasingly noticeable pain.

He still found his body noticeably numb, but there was a slight feeling of sensation in certain places.

Relief washed over his groggy mind as he felt the feel of his pin slip into his hand.

'You brought it back to me.' He thought in quiet gratitude.

He focused entirely on grasping the pin, but was unsure if he did or not. It felt like he did though.

'Surely Mother or Father have reported my injuries…..'

It came back to him in a rush.

His refusal to join the Vulcan Science Academy, the fight with his father, leaving for Earth…..To Star Fleet.

Waling to Campus to apply to be a cadet, asking directions, and then pain. So much pain.

The more he tried to focus the blurrier things got and before long Spock wasn't sure what was real and what was in his head.

"_I've contacted missing persons on both Earth and Vulcan, but neither of them known of a missing Vulcan that match this guy by a long shot._

_Bastards hit his head so hard they damaged his mind. He's stuck somewhere between rebooting and healing in an uninterrupted loop."_

There was a long gap in the conversation as Spock tried to focus on the discussion as unconsciousness called like a siren song in the back of his mind. By the time he'd been able to refocus on the conversation again the voice of his savior was gone and he felt a pang of loss at that fact.

He was only able to focus long enough to catch the last bit of the conversation.

"_You better thank your lucky stars that kid cared enough to stop them and come check on you. If it wasn't for him I doubt you'd be breathing at all. So wake up if just for his sake if not for your own. I've seen too many people pinning over the breathing yet dead to watch him do that for a person he doesn't even know. So you better wake up soon."_

'I'm trying." Spock thought to himself as he blacked out.

His last thought was an inexplicable wish that the man who saved him would come back.

* * *

F.Y.I Spock is going to be asleep for a while.

Also, thanks for the sweet reviews everyone! It means the world to me!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. Planning the Unplanned

Jim kept his word and found time every day to visit the Vulcan and talk to him. Sometimes he talked about being a cadet or about what he was studying at the academy. He didn't really know what would interest a Vulcan and he didn't know if the Ri-fainu even understood Standard.

Every spare moment he wasn't studying or visiting the Ri-fainu he was looking up all he could find out about Vulcan culture.

He became very well versed in all things Vulcan and even signed up to take Vulcan language courses the next semester.

He hoped that being able to speak his native language would catch his attention and help wake him up.

His only comfort in the weeks that followed with no change was the fact that the Vulcan's vitals always calmed in his presence. His voice, even just his presence, seemed to have a calming effect on the sleeping man and he hoped that in some little way he was making a difference.

Bones would stop by to chat when he could and sometimes they would meet for drinks after Bones's shift.

They got along far better than either would have ever imagined and Bones was the only person Jim could talk to about the Vulcan.

All his other friends didn't understand and didn't like the fact that Jim was blowing off partying and drinking to study or sit at the hospital.

He couldn't make them see that he was all the Ri-fainu had and the thought of not being there when he woke up make him feel sick inside. It cost him several friends to stay with his self appointed charge, but he found he didn't miss them as much as he thought he would. They had been people to get drunk with, not to talk to.

He could talk to the Vulcan.

Words came to him so easily as he described everything he thought could possibly interest as Vulcan. Sometimes in the middle of conversation he would pause as though waiting for a response, giving the man an opportunity to make a sound or answer.

He never did, but Jim always gave him the chance.

Bones told him not to get too attached, that he might never wake up or even if he did he might not want to know Jim as desperately as Jim wanted to know him.

Jim didn't care.

It didn't matter if the Vulcan didn't want to know him when he woke up; all that mattered to Jim was that he did wake up.

Because someone had to love him. Someone had to miss the sleeping beauty in B57. Parents, a spouse, or maybe even children. He didn't know, but he wanted to.

Sometimes he dreamed of it. He could picture it so clearly in his mind, how the Vulcan's eyes would open and how his voice would sound.

Jim could even see them being friends.

But as the weeks became months Jim began to worry.

He would need to do his first off world training before he could graduate and that would keep him off of Earth for several weeks. He thought of leaving for so long and not being there when the Ri-fainu awoke made him unbearably sad.

What if he awoke and left off world without ever knowing that Jim had saved him, had even sat at his side?

Such thoughts plagued him as Spring turned to Fall and Fall to Winter.

By the New Year he would have to leave and putting it off meant staying at the academy another year longer than he had planned.

It also meant having to deal with the thought of making long term plans about what he would do if the Vulcan didn't wake up before he had to be assigned to a star ship.

A mind healer was still months from arriving, even though Jim had sent a personal request to every single one he could contact to come and help his friend, and Bones shared his worries about leaving the Vulcan alone without the Jim's presence to sooth him.

But how long could Jim put his life on hold for a sleeping man he had never even made eye contact with? Someone he had never even touched?

It was stupid and illogical, but he felt like being there was more important than anything else he could be doing.

Something told him he was where he was meant to be.

* * *

This was mostly a filler chapter to speed up the passage of time so that we can get to the real action. The next chapter will be way better.

A review who called themselves Jan asked a few questions that I figure might be on a few more people's minds.

The fight between Jim and Spock's attackers was 1 against 20 and I know from the movie alone that Kirk isn't the most awesome fighter, but I have a few reasons as to why he would be able to win. For one he wasn't drunk, he wasn't in a self-destructive state of mind, and all of the other guys were drunk and pretty scared of Jim after watching him take out the first few guys. Maybe it wasn't very realistic, but I thought it was nice. If it bothers a lot more people I'll go back and change it to like 10.

Also, the reason Spock isn't in Star Fleet already isn't directly addressed in the story, but it is because Spock stayed on Vulcan to study outside of the Vulcan Science Academy and Star Fleet. Because this info doesn't directly affect the story in anyway I won't be making a point of adding it into the plot.

One more thing, please no more reviews on me asking for 5 reviews per chapter. Reviews and creative venting are my only reward for typing these chapters out and I don't think it's too much to ask. When people point it out or say it makes them put off from a story it just makes me sad/pissed off. I read every single review to try and better myself and my work and I don't like being called out on it.

To those of you that reviewed kindly thank you.

To Jan (who doesn't use a username I can directly reply to.)

I thank you for liking my story and reviewing, but please don't do so again. You've made me feel like crap and I deserve better.

...

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	6. I am Spock

Spock was lost.

The more he tried to awaken and focus, the more indistinct everything became.

There were time he couldn't even tell what was really happening and what was a dream.

He could not will his body to move or his eyes to open, but his ears could hear. All that kept him aware of the fact that he was caught between awake and dreaming was the sweet voice that spoke to him each day.

Even when his mind could not capture the stranger's words his mind registered his soothing voice.

He listened with hard won focus to the tales of the man who visited him each day.

He learned that his savior went to the academy like he had wanted to, had once lived on a farm in Iowa, and was fond of a doctor at the hospital he called Bones.

He was only able to retain tidbits of information but he savored what he could. Because he was building a person behind his eyes. Give a face to his savior in the back of his mind.

Like everything else in his mind it was indistinct, but clearing.

He was gathering mental strength for a leap into consciousness and just needed a kick start. A jolt, a change, or a touch.

A touch was just what he needed. Something to ground himself to the world outside his head. All the touch that he received came from doctors and nurses that were too psi-null to hear his mental call for help and his savior would not touch him.

Out of some respect for the no touch component of Vulcan culture or a lack of want he wasn't sure.

He knew a mind healer was supposed to come and try and pull him from his purgatory, but he worried how long that it would take. His mental bonds were already weakened by the distance between him and his family, and despite the stereotype of Vulcans not liking to be touched they were still a tactile species. They needed that connection. It was why they had bonds in the first place.

To be touched yet not be connected with was hard, especially on his eroding sense of self.

The damaged part of his mind told him to sleep, to die.

The rest told him to live, if only for the chance to see his savior's face.

They were constantly in conflict and he could not remain strong forever.

One would win and one would lose.

He just didn't know which yet.

* * *

The touch came at the most least expected time for both of them.

It was finals week for Jim at the academy and he was multi-tasking. He was his studying text books by reading them out loud to his sleeping beauty and munching on an apple.

His thoughts were caught between quantum equations and if his sleeping friend liked apples when his eyes began to droop.

It wasn't the first time he'd cat napped at the hospital and he was so familiar to the staff that no one bothered him when he did.

But this time he was more tired than he thought and instead of falling asleep in his chair like he normally did, he fell forwards onto the Ri-Fainu's bed.

The bed was bigger than most to account for the Vulcan's height so Jim only landed on the edge, just barely grazing Spock's arm as he slipped into unconsciousness.

It was enough.

As soon as Jim was asleep he was awaken in a shadowy landscape that resembled a mountain terrain covered in fog.

"Hello?" He called into the distance, his voice echoing back at him instantly.

He got a sense that the space was incredibly vast and yet impossibly small.

"Greetings." A silken voice answered from somewhere close by.

Jim looked around but saw nothing but fog.

"Where are you?"

"I am here."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Jim couldn't see anyone, but the more they talked the less foggy the world became and he could see more of the rocky landscape around him.

"I didn't think you'd ever come." The voice called again.

The air got warmer as the sky became clearer and Jim could feel the warmth of the sun on his face.

He thought it was Earth until he looked up and saw that three suns filled the red dyed sky.

"Vulcan." He muttered to himself.

"My home world." The voice answered.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes it is."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I want to wake up."

Jim kept looking around for the source, but found none.

"You're the Ri-Fainu right?" He asked hopefully.

Jim's heart soared at the prospect of finally making real contact with his sleeping Vulcan.

"I've been waiting to meet you for so long."

"As have I."

"I want to know you. What's your name? Where are you from? Do you like apples?" Jim rambled on.

The sky lightened and Jim got the impression that the world was smiling at him.

"You are exactly as I imagined."

"Reall-"

An ominous cracking sound filled the air as the ground beneath Jim's feet shook.

"I can not maintain this mental structure much longer. We have little time." The voice informed him hurriedly.

The world continued to shake around Jim as the sky darkened with storm clouds.

"What's your name?" Jim called over the billowing wind.

The world shattered into a pit of blackness as the voice answered and Jim felt himself falling.

"I am Spock."

A pair of warm brown eyes flashed before him before the blackness engulfed him and he saw nothing.

* * *

Jim awoke with a start and sent his text books flying.

He grinned to himself like a mad man and let out a loud whoop of joy as he looked down at his sleeping friend.

"Spock. You're names Spock!" He announced to the world.

The shear relief of finally knowing his name washed over Jim like a cleansing wave and sent his heart sky rocketing.

He could work with name. A name was something he could track down more easily than some mixed DNA and a face.

He could find out everything from a name.

* * *

I told you this chapter would be better.

A reviewer by the username of MeshalaX asked some interesting questions I'd like to address this chapter.

I'd like to point out that the authorities were called on the attack on Spock and that they were all prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law with the help of Jim's testimony. Due to my lack of knowledge on the formal proceedings of this aspect of the story I have left it out of the plot. The police also have filled Spock away as a missing person after having tried to find out who he is and failing.

He also arrived by a private transport onto Earth with Diplomatic rights since it normally conveyed his father the ambassador to Earth. As an Earth citizen he doesn't come up as flagged on any database for arriving on Earth. Again my lack of formal knowledge of the subject keeps me from adding this into the plot and being wrong.

Please see the author's note for chapter 3 for the rest of the info on why Spock wasn't identified.

To PadmeSkywalker10: I'd like to say thanks for the kindness and hope this chapter was just like what you were looking for.

To J: Because you are entitled to your opinion and review I won't delete it just because it was cruel even though I could. I've come to the realization that you get your kicks out of making other people feel awful and I'm over feeling bad about your words. The other kind reviewers more than make up for your cruelty and harshness. Peace and long life to you, but please stay away from my stories.

To Everyone else: Thank you for making it worth it to write.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	7. 52 Names

Jim had never been happier to have learned Vulcan in his whole life as he exited the shuttle onto the very world that Spock had showed him in his dreams and asked directions to the building that housed the record keeper of Vulcan's population census.

He'd taken a leave of absence from school to finally visit the home world of the man he had saved in hopes of bring Spock's family to him quickly.

Spock's mental readouts had become weaker since their mental meeting and Jim knew in his heart that Spock didn't have time to wait another 3 months for a mind healer.

He needed the strength of the bonds of his family and something familiar in an unfamiliar world and Jim was going to bring it to him.

So, with a pack on his back and a ticket bough Jim left Spock in Bones's care with a promise to return with more than he left with.

So, when he finally made his way to Vulcan his first stop was to the hall of records for the Vulcan census.

The Vulcan record keeper and himself had been in contact half a dozen times over the course of the last few months as Jim had tried to track down various leads to find out the name of his sleeping Vulcan, but they had never met face to face before.

The record keeper, S'Pen had been surprisingly unhelpful in his search previously.

He'd claim it was unethical to release information on Vulcan citizens without proper verification of necessity and that Jim was not allowed to view such private information.

Even when Jim had been able to limit his search to a general time of birth and age he'd still been turned down for access to the files.

Now he had a name and that had to be enough.

Even if it wasn't he was going to make it enough.

* * *

S'Pen was not noticeably shocked to see the human he had been conversing with from Earth upon his door step, but Jim still wasn't very good at reading Vulcan expressions.

"Welcome Mr. Kirk. This is unexpected."

Jim smiled and nodded his head slightly.

"I didn't think we were making a lot of headway planets away from each other so I thought I'd come for a face to face visit."

S'Pen nodded and motioned for Jim to enter.

Jim accepted the invitation and entered the large building.

It looked rather like a library from vintage Earth filled with data chips and a sorting system that Jim doubt anyone other an S'Pen could navigate successfully.

S'Pen himself was rather plain looking compared to Spock, but Jim was somewhat biased since he had a bit of a crush on the Vulcan.

S'Pen was a roughly middle aged looking Vulcan with a narrow frame and permanent frown his face. Nothing seemed to faze the older man and Jim hoped that it was just a mask for a heart of gold; otherwise he might never be able to get the info he needed from him.

"S'Pen, I don't normally do interplanetary travel just for the hell of it. I found some new information on the Ri-Fainu Vulcan on Earth and I was hoping you'd help me find out a little more."

S'Pen lifted one eyebrow curiously as he led Jim to a community terminal area.

"As we have discussed Mr. Kirk I cannot divulge personal records on any Vulcan citizen, not even for medical purposes."

Jim took a seat across from him and pulled out a PADD.

"I know S'Pen, but I've got more information now. I think I can narrow the search down enough that we can look through the records and find a full name and address."

S'Pen gave the Vulcan equivalent of an exasperated look before answering.

"I am sorry Mr. Kirk, but I do not have the time or the resources to aid you in this futile search. The information you have previously provided me with is not nearly enough to build a useable profile for my computers to work with. The resulting numbers are always too high."

Jim beamed knowingly and slid his PADD to S'Pen.

"But now we've got a name to work with."

S'Pen picked up the PADD and read the profile that Jim had developed on his Vulcan which detailed all that Jim had been able to compile from his research.

"This is indeed very thorough Mr. Kirk, but I cannot promise that the results with be much lower. Spock is not an uncommon name on Vulcan and I cannot take out the profiles of citizens that are not purely Vulcan as it would be a breech of medical records."

"I understand S'Pen and I will gladly search through them all myself if I have to, I just need a starting point."

S'Pen stared at Jim for a long moment before nodding.

"Very well Mr. Kirk. I will compile a list of those that fit your profile. Please wait here as it may take several minutes to complete."

Jim nodded with a serene smile and made himself comfortable on his chair.

He was finally getting closer to finding out who Spock was.

It was another 7 minutes exactly before S'Pen came out with a data chip.

"Here Mr. Kirk. I was able to narrow the list down exponentially with your profile. You have only 52 names to search though."

Jim jumped out of his chair and snatched the chip from S'Pen.

"You're the best S'Pen! I knew you could narrow it down! Now 52 is a number I can work with."

S'Pen nodded emotionlessly and led Jim back to the door he had entered through.

"While I do not believe in the concept of luck Mr. Kirk I wish you only the best of it in your search. Not everyone has someone in this life that would go to such lengths for them, especially not a stranger."

Jim smiled at him before turning to look into the distance.

"He's not a stranger anymore S'Pen. He's so much more than that now."

"_T'hy'la" _His mind whispered faintly without his conscious even mind hearing it.

The unknown word spent a shiver down his spine despite the desert heat and he quickened his face to the nearest shuttle station.

He had fifty two names to track down.

* * *

I'm happy with everything right now. I hope you're all happy too.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	8. Those are His Eyes

42 names into his search Jim was getting worried. He'd been able to verify that none of the man on the list so far was his Spock and he was on his way to the next home on his list.

He'd been unable to reach the house he was going to visit at the moment though his communicator because they had no public number and in all honest he was pretty pissed at these people for living so far from the city without a public number. He'd ended up hiking most of the way and he was not built for Vulcan heat.

He was pretty much drenched with sweat and half unconscious by the time he'd made his way to the door of Spock the second born of the house of Sarek.

With a pitifully weak jab of his finger Jim hit the door bell and waited for someone to answer.

He wasn't particularly aware of the fact that his feet were slipping out from under him or that his vision was blacking out until a woman in a head scarf opened the door.

She was the first human he'd seen since he'd arrived and he knew he'd found what he was looking for the instant before he blacked out.

"_Those are his eyes." _He thought as the blackness engulfed him.

* * *

He awoke to a cool cloth on his forehead and a fretting mother hovering over him.

"Oh dear, you gave me quite a scare there young man. You should know better than to try and travel on Vulcan without taking a Tri-oxygen shot. Humans aren't built for this heat and gravity. What were you thinking?"

Jim sat up slowly and blinked away the spots in front of his eyes.

"I was looking for you." He answered through a parched throat.

The woman handed him a glass of water and waited while he guzzled it down before speaking.

"Me? Who would send you looking for me?"

Jim wiped his mouth and put the empty glass down.

"Well not you specifically. I was looking for the family of a man named Spock, but I didn't have a last name to go with it. I'm pretty sure he's your son."

The woman's face immediately brightened at the mention of her son and she rushed to a nearby mantel to grab picture.

She brought it back and handed it to him.

It was him. It was Spock with his mother on one side and a stern looking man who was no doubt his father on the other.

"That's him." He whispered softly, tracing Spock's face lightly with his finger.

He looked back up to find her smiling sadly at the picture.

Jim looked at her questioningly and she answered without prompting.

"He left for Earth a little under a year ago after a spat with his father. I haven't heard from him since."

He could tell she was heart broken about missing her son and he knew she'd want to know what had happened.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Miss….."

"Call me Amanda. What kind of bad news? Did something happen to Spock?"

Jim rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

He wasn't used to giving bad news to people.

"There was an incident. He was on his way to Star Fleet Academy when he was attacked by a group of xenophobic cadets. They did a number on his head and put him in a coma. I don't know all the technicalities of it but he hasn't woken up since. He needs a mind healer to help him wake up. There wasn't any way to identify him since all of his personal possessions were gone so I've been hunting down leads to finding his family. My research led me to you."

Amanda pressed her hands to her mouth and quivered.

"Oh no. Not my Spock. Not my baby."

She was up on her feet in an instant and pacing around her living room.

"I need to get Sarek, I need to pack. I need…"

Jim got up and caught her arm gently.

"Calm down Amanda. It's going to be okay. He's going to be okay."

Amanda stilled and leaned against him heavily.

"I was supposed to protect him. I should have been there. I shouldn't have let him go."

Jim rubbed her back soothingly and led her to the couch he'd just been laying on.

"There was nothing you could have done Amanda. I was there, I should know."

Amanda looked up at him with watery eyes.

"You were there?"

Jim took her hands in his and explained everything that had happened since he'd found Spock in that alley.

When he was done Amanda just looked at him with an indecipherable look.

"Amanda?"

Before he could say more she had him trapped in a strong hug that he couldn't break away from.

"You saved my baby. You sat by his side and then you found us."

"We are very much in your debt Mr. Kirk." A low voice added from an adjacent hall.

The man from the photo stood stiff as stone across the room for a moment before walking up to his wife's side. She pulled out of the hug to look at her husband and dab her eyes.

"I came as soon as I could Amanda. I heard most of Mr. Kirk's story and have prepared us all means of transport to Earth within the hour."

Amanda held out her fingers and pressed them to Sarek's tenderly.

"Thank you Sarek. I was too distraught to even plan ahead."

Sarek looked at her with the tenderest yet emotionless expression that Jim had ever seen and returned the Vulcan kiss.

"Do not fret Amanda. I have a mind healer already in route to meet us. We will leave shortly."

He turned his gaze to Jim.

"You are welcome to join us Mr. Kirk. We will need your knowledge of where our son is being cared for and further detail on your involvement."

Without pause Jim got up and walked to Sarek's side.

"You couldn't keep me away."

Sarek held his gaze for a long moment before nodding.

"So it would seem."

* * *

The rest happened in a blur as Jim and Spock's family traveled to Earth and talked.

They had all been seated in a private area for their journey and it was just the three of them and the mind healer, but the healer seemed to be in deep meditation for most of the trip.

The journey seemed far longer than it really was with the thought of Spock still alone and asleep on Earth hanging over them all and to help pass the time Jim got the pair talking about their son.

Jim soaked up every little fact about Spock that he could from his parents and answered their questions about his own life along the way.

He was enthralled by the stories of Spock's childhood and how he'd left Vulcan when the council insulted his mother. (Sarek had come to terms with the fact that Spock had made the right decision and had tried to contact him to apologies several times since he'd left.)

The tiny crush he'd been nursing for Spock since the moment he'd laid eyes on the man had grown into an intense affection for the half Vulcan and all that he'd suffered.

The knowledge that they would soon meet also had him bursting with nervous excitement and just as the shuttle was starting to a land he excused himself to go to the bathroom and splash his face with water.

When he came out Amanda was waiting for him outside.

"Hey Amanda. Did you need to use the bathroom?"

The older woman shook her head and smiled knowingly at him.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Jim flinched away from her like he'd been shocked and tried to feign ignorance.

"What? Who?"

Amanda just continued to smile knowingly and look at him.

"You're in love with my son. It's as plain as day." She informed him sweetly.

Jim broke into a heavy sweat and was just starting to worry he was going to pass out again when he imagined Spock's warm brown eyes.

The image was instantly soothing and set Jim's world right again.

He was able to look at Amanda's expectant smile and answer her without doubt.

"Yes. I've fallen in love with him."

Amanda just continued to beam at him.

"I had a feeling. You get the same look on your face when you talk about Spock as when I talk about Sarek."

Jim rubbed the back of his neck and nervously shuffled his feet.

"You don't think it's weird? I mean I've never even had a real conversation with him. I've never even seem him with his eyes open."

Amanda looked over to the door which lead to their compartment and where Sarek still was.

"I knew the moment I met Sarek that I loved him. All it took was a look into his eyes and a touch of his hand and I was home."

Amanda aimed a look of distant fondness in the direction of where he bondmate before turning back to Jim.

"Even Vulcans know the concept of love at first sight."

"They even have a translation for it." Jim whispered reverently. "Shan'hal'lak."

Amanda looked impressed.

"You're Vulcan is spectacular for how little time you've had to learn." Amanda complemented.

Jim flushed.

"I needed to learn how to read it for my research and I thought hearing some Vulcan might make him feel more at home."

"That was very thoughtful of you to be so considerate to a stranger."

Jim couldn't stop flushing.

"He was all alone in a strange place. I couldn't just leave him. Just thinking about it felt wrong."

Amanda smiled calmly.

"You're a good boy. Worthy of my son. I think you two will get along quite nicely."

Jim smiled tentatively smiled back at her.

"I just want to know him."

Amanda squeezed his hands tightly and beamed.

"And I'm sure he'll want to know you too."

* * *

I really wanted to throw Amanda and Sarek into this story. It took me forever to try and think of a way to do it though. Only a few more chapters left to go. You're all going to love the ending!

Yours Truly,

Jessica499499


	9. Blackout 2

Jim had texted Bones ahead of time to inform him that he and Spock's parents would be arriving within the hour and was a little concerned when Bones met him in front of the hospital instead of in front of his room like they had planned.

"Hey Bones, what are you doing out here?"

Doctor McCoy crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Jim's probing gaze.

"Bones?"

Doctor McCoy signed and motioned for Jim's group to follow him.

Bones led them into a small office that Jim recognized as his own and shut the door behind them.

"Lady Amanda, Ambassador Sarek, Jim, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Amanda's hands rushed to her face as she covered her mouth to hide her expression and Sarek seemed to stiffen even more.

"What's happened to our boy Doctor?" Amanda asked fretfully.

Bones signed and rubbed his temple.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but while Jim here was off world getting in contact with you Spock took a turn for the worst. His mental readouts flat lined yesterday around the noon we were unable to jump start them. He's official brain dead."

Bones laid a comforting hand on Amanda's shaking shoulders and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Jim couldn't breath.

Every time tried the air got caught in his throat and got struck.

Spock couldn't be gone. Not now, not when he was so close to actually meeting him.

Not now.

For the second time in as many days Jim blacked out.

* * *

Jim smiled as he awoke to the sight of the familiar Vulcan mountains and red sky.

"Spock. Are you here?" He called calmly.

"I am here." The same soft voice from before answered.

Jim felt tears of both sorrow and joy slide down his face.

"They said you're gone. Totally brain dead."

The world around him lost it's edges and flickered.

"I have gone very deep into my mind. Devices not set to my specific standards of normality may not be able to detect me."

It made sense.

"How am I here? I wasn't touching you when I passed out and Vulcan telepathy is touch oriented."

There was a pause.

"When we were last in contact my mental state was very weak and fragile. When our contact was broken my sub-consciousness latched onto yours for stability. It has resulted in a light bond between us."

Jim's reaction was sincere and automatic.

"Awesome."

Again Jim got the impression that the world was smiling at him.

"Quite. If not for our bond my mind would not have survived your prolonged absence. It is how I am able to contact you now while you are so close… I am not dead yet my T'hy'la. Do not mourn."

* * *

Don't kill me! I'm sorry I ended this with such an awful cliff hanger! I can't resist a chance to leave you all guessing! Please review!

EDIT: I redid the second part of this chapter after I noticed I forgot to post it the first time. Sorry.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	10. Almost Over

This time Jim awoke slowly with a sense of peace hanging over him. Spock was still alive. He was sure of it.

He was laying his side in the waiting room of the hospital with his head in Amanda's lap as she stroked his hair.

"Relax Jim. It's okay."

Jim got up slowly and blinked sleepily.

"Spock." He asked through a parched throat.

Amanda's face fell as she looked away.

"Oh Jim. I'm sorry. Doctor McCoy's with him now. We've….." Amanda teared up and swallowed thickly.

"We've decided to take him off life support. He's not here anymore Jim. We thought it would be easier if we did it while you were sleeping."

"No, no, no." Jim whispered to himself, jumping up and rushing out of the waiting room.

He had to get to Spock. He had to stop them.

He knew the way to Spock's room like he knew the back of his hand and burst through the door in 3 minutes flat.

He was too late.

Sarek was sitting down in Jim's usual seat next to Spock's bed with his head bowed and his face neutral.

The mind healer was meditating in a corner with the same neutral expression he'd worn the whole trip.

Bones stood somewhat awkwardly between them with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Jim."

Jim didn't hear him, only one thing registering in his mind.

The tubes and wired connected to Spock had been removed and Spock wasn't breathing.

Jim rushed to his side and grasped his hand tightly.

"Wake up Spock. Please Wake up."

Bones put a comforting hand on his shoulder and tried to pull him back.

"He's gone Jimmy."

Jim ignored him. He could still feel Spock at the back of his mind. He still sensed him there.

Jim was a psi-null. His understanding of bonds and mental contact were limited by that fact, but he knew like he knew his own heart was beating that Spock was still there, but fading.

Every fiber of his being was focused on trying to connect to Spock again, trying to force a reaction from his still form.

"Please, please, please." He mumbled to himself.

Bones tried to pull him back again gently.

"Jimmy."

"No Bones! He's not gone yet! He's not!"

Sarek finally looked up at Jim with distant eyes.

"He is gone Mr. Kirk. Leave his body in peace."

Jim didn't even look at him.

"Spock I'm here. Spock wake up." He pleaded.

"Release my son Mr. Kirk." Sarek commanded louder.

Jim held Spock's hand tighter and prayed.

"Let him go!"

Sarek had gone from grieving to pissed in under a Vulcan minute.

With the strength of a full blood Vulcan Sarek jumped from his seat and tried to physically pull Jim from his son.

Jim had only a moment to send one last thought with all the force his mind could muster before Sarek broke their contact.

"_I love you Spock!"_

The next instant Jim was being pushed half way out the door by Spock's father.

Jim struggled to keep Spock in view and see around the stronger Vulcan.

"Please, please, please." He chanted under his breath.

"Jim." Bones called after him worriedly.

"T'hy'la."

Everyone in the room froze at the new voice and turn to the man on the bed with shocked eyes.

"Spock." Jim whispered reverently, meeting his gaze for the first time ever.

Sarek's arms fell limp at his side and Jim wiggled past his still form to reenter Spock's room in a flash.

Tears fell soundlessly down his face as he stared into the brown eyes he had never seen outside his dreams as he knelt next to his love.

"Morning Stranger." Jim whispered gently as he cried. "Did you have any good dreams?"

Spock's lips quirked in the smallest smile Jim had ever seen as he answered.

"I dreamed a blue eyed human saved me from a pack of xenophobes and then visited me everyday without fail."

Spock's eyes sparkled so brightly as he continued.

"Then this same blue eyed man woke me up from a sleep so deep the world thought I was dead with a declaration of love."

Spock's smile widened fractionally.

"And when I awoke it was Shan'hal'lak."

Jim grasped his hand lightly.

"Love at first sight." He translated.

"Yes T'hy'la."

Jim laughed at the sheer relief of it all as he held Spock's hand between his own and continued to cry tears of joy.

"Awesome." He muttered finally, summing up his opinion of the entire universe at the moment in one word.

* * *

You guys didn't really think I'd kill Spock did you? I'm not that evil. I live for Spirk and several other slash pairings.

P.S: There's one more chapter so make sure you stay tuned and not take me off your story alert list!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	11. 3 Years Later

_3 years later_

Jim straightened his collar in front of his mirror and fidgeted at the scratchy fabric.

A warm hand covered his own and smoothed the fabric down.

"You look ravishing."

Jim smiled and leaned back onto his bondmate's chest.

"I look like a dress up doll."

Spock wrapped his arms around his T'hy'la's waist and placed his head on Jim's shoulder.

"You always look beautiful to me T'hy'la."

Jim blushed and fiddled with his cufflinks. Even after three years of being with Spock he still wasn't used to his complements.

Spock smiled and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"I can feel your nervousness Jim. You need not worry. You will make a fine Captain."

Jim smiled back and nuzzled closer to Spock.

"And we will make a fine command team once you graduate."

Spock had raced through the classes required to be a first officer or science officer aboard a star ship since he'd awakened, but he was still a year from graduating.

Jim was being given his own ship straight out the academy and would be serving as Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise following the ceremony they would be attending that day.

Due to their status as bondmates Spock was allowed to accompany Jim aboard the Enterprise and finish out his schooling there instead of on Earth and Jim had already arranged for Spock to be given the position of first and/or science officer aboard his ship once he'd graduated.

Bones had even grown so fond of the pair that he'd joined Star Fleet and would be serving as their head CMO aboard the Enterprise.

Everything had worked itself out in their world and they couldn't have been happier.

Spock turned Jim around so that they could share a gentle kiss before pulling away a little.

"Sometimes it still feels like I'm dreaming." Spock whispered back as he stared into Jim's loving gaze.

"To have an attack on myself lead me to my T'hy'la is a one in a million occurrence. A dream come true." He continued.

Jim smiled and held Spock's hands between his own.

"You're the one who made my dreams come true."

* * *

It's finally done. I've been working on this for the longest time and I finally got a chance to finish it when my internet went out. I find being sick without the internet is a great motivator to get stuff done. I hope everyone likes this as much I did. Please read and review one last time!

P.S: There isn't going to be a sequel to this. Sorry to everyone who asked. I have several other Spirk stories though if you're interested.

P.S.S: I'm working on another very long Spirk that in my opinion is going to be way better than this one. I'll be posting it as soon as I can. You're all going to love it!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
